


Contact With a Calmed Mind

by Anatthema



Series: The Gods of Vlas-Kaj [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gods, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatthema/pseuds/Anatthema
Summary: I am consciousness given a voice. I am the omnipresent thoughts running through every beating heart in every world. I hear and see and feel every piercing emotion and striking thought. Love, sorrow, joy, rage, lust. I am the very mortal mind itself and I endure every overwhelming thought and crushing feeling I must bear for my job to be fulfilled. I bear the burden of thought so those around me do not have to. T͞h̢e͏ ̸p̶s͏yçh̴e̢ ̢a̵nd ̕reas͞on҉,̶ ̴th͢e co͘n̡scio̶u̶s͘ an͟d t͘he̕ ͘su҉bco͡ns̨c̸i͟o̕u͞s.̶ ̵͙͘p̲͔̱ͅi̙̰e̟̹r̸̫͈̯̤͖̳̳c̨̤͖̭e̝̳͞s̖̙̪͠ ̙̰̞̤͇͡m̢̟y̙͈ ̘̗̞̜v͈̳e͚ry͚̭̬ ̨̝̠͓ḅ̗ͅe̞̰̤͜i̶͖̪̺̖͖̙ͅn̮̤͍̱̳̣̖g̩̩̭̤̝ ̴͇b̧̥̱̜ey̠͚͓̖̙͙̦͡o̢͍̦͙͙n̦̪d̞̞̺̘̺ ͖̹̼͈̩̦͢m͠o̰̳̥̼͖r̭̯͍t͢a̩̳̬͟l͎̤͇̱̥͞ ̙c̷o̳͙̳̫m̝̝͓p̝̭re̛̼h̹̟ͅe̸̼n̻s͎i͟o̝̖̺̼͕̬n҉͖͉̪͕̲.͓̦͙̯͕UNF̢͡ILTĘ̡͟R͘E̡D҉̛.̵͠ ̕͢UN͏͢͝E͘N̵D̕̕I͝͏̨N̴G̴.̶̸ ̷͟͜E̢N̶̛͠DĻ͝E͟͜S̕S͝ ̷̕͟T̕͢͡R͜A̸P̵P͏I̷N͏G ̶O̷F ̴͢ŢH͏O̡U̵͏͜G̛̕H̸̢͝T̨̛S̢̛͢ ̢N̢OT҉̴͝ MY͟͞͏ ͘͘OW̸̷͏N̸.͢͞ ͢I̸͢͝ A̕M͜͏ ̸A̴͜ ̷͘P̕R̸̸I̴̢S̢͟͡O̷NE̛͟Ŗ̸ TO̵͝ T̷HE̡̛ ̵͠͡PUĻ̴SI͢N̕͞G҉ ̴V̧͢E̵͞I̸͘͝N͏̢̕S̛̛ ̕͢͠O̷̢͝F͡ ͟T̕ḨE ͢LI̵V̢͜͢I͢N̷̢͠G҉͏͢.̫̮̺̯̲̯͖̕͟
Series: The Gods of Vlas-Kaj [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544515
Kudos: 2





	Contact With a Calmed Mind

Emotions.

Passion, love, elation, m̧ania, s̛orrow ,d͡ep̨r̡e̷ss̨io̡n t̢eŗ͡r̵or̶̢,̕ ̵ha͢t̷r͏҉ȩ̢ḑ,̴ ͏ ̸҉̕͡r̶͝ą͢͡͞g͝e̸͏͏.̕͟͞

_Everything in between._

Mortals.

Their thoughts. Their feelings. Their desires.

N͡e̶vęr s̨top̶s͜.

Unfiltered, raw emotion. That is what Adfectus felt. For eternity. 

P̩͡a͙̤̹̟̮̞͝i͓̘̥͟n͙.̜̯ ͏̦̟͓̝S͎͎͕̼̗̱̗͜ṵ̼͖̱f҉̹̯͙͎͔̜̳f̺e͍̭͉͇̤̱̗͝r̻̺̺į̣̤̤n̵̳͍̮̱͎g̹͘.̴̗̪ ̶̳̠̱B̟̲r̶̳̠̞̗̤͓̟ọ̘̯͍͔k̗̖͓̥e̸n̵̯̝͚͔̤ l̤̩̦̱͓o̫͓͖̪̟ͅv̛̘͉̝̺̻e̸̘̜͔̬̩̤,͓ ̷̫̮̟̳͇̩ḷ̴̟̙̝͇̙̬o̷s̢̤t̜͙̘͕ͅ ̸̻̰̫͚̝͍ͅc̵̳̝͔̳͔̭̭o̱͙̗͙̠͉̥m̫̹̠͉̮̲p̗̣͍ͅa͔̙̺͞ni͈o̶̯̭̰̪n̷̩̟̫̞͚̯s҉͚͍̩̮.̢͓͕͍͙͙͓ ͔̖̮͍͎͈

Adfectus felt ȩ̸̷v̡̧̕͞e̶̢͠͡r҉̢͜y̕͠t͞h̸̢̡̢i̴̢͢n̸҉҉g̨͡ ͏̷͜

There was no end.

_“I ͝am a ̨g̕od̸. Thi͠s̕ ͢i͡s͠ ̨my ̨p͢u̕rp͘os̕e. ̶”_

_“W̶͘͞h̛̕̕y̢ m͢u̶҉̢st͜ ̷͘͠i͏t͏͞ b͠e̵̢͝ ̛t̶̶͢h͡͏i̶s̴͘ ̴̛͡way̷?”_

_“Th̶i̡s ͢wo͟r͡l͢d ̶i͝s c͞r̡uel̡.̵ I b͠ear̨ ͢t͘he e͏m̢otio̴n͡s o̶f mil͢l͠i̕ons͘ o̧f̕ ͢p̶eople ̸u̴p̨o͢n m̸e̸.̶ Wh͠y? ̨I ̴şe̕e a͟l̕ļ.̸ I ͘kn͠o̡w al̛l. ̷I͝ f̷eel al̕l.͘ I͟t̢ is ͡to͡o͜ ̢mu͏c̡h.͡ That ̧i͢s w͠hy ̕I ̢am͡ like̴ ̛th̕i͘s.͘”_

_Too much. The weight of every emotion in the world._

_“I ̵D͟E͢S͘PIS͝E ̕t̛hem.̢ ͞I͘ ͢d̷e̵spis̛e the m͡or͠t͜al͡s͡ tḩat mad̴e̸ m͞e̵ ̛this̛ w̧a͞y. Th̸eir pe̵t͠ty̸ em҉otio͟ns͡, ̢e̡v̷er̡y c͝ry͏in͠g ov̶e̛r ̵a ļost͠ f̢r͏i͝e͝nd, e̵v͜er͢y͠ ͝fe҉el͟ing of̷ ͟rev͟enge͞,̛ e͏v̷e̢ry te͡a͞r s͢hed͡, ҉and͡ ever͜y b͠u͟rst͡ of̷ ̴joy͞.”_

_“No.̵.. i͝t ͡is ͠not the͢i̧r͢ ̵fa̡u̷l͠t̕. ͘I a̶m͟ thįs wa͞y ͘b͞eca̛us͟e of̢ ̕t̸h͝e un̛i̸v̡e̵rs̸e....̸ ̕t̶h͡e ̵uņiv̕ęr̵se ̛is̕ c̡ru̢e̛ļ..̸.҉.̕ e͏verythi̶ng͢ ̕is cruęl....̧ I̢ am ̡al̸on͘ȩ.̧..͠.͠ ͢N͟ǫ one to͜ ̨ta͘lk͝ t͞o.̡.͢...̕ ̕Iso̴l̸at͞io̧n..҉.̢.͝. ͏F̶or̕ ̕e҉te̛rn͜i̡ty͏.̕...̸ ”_

_No̴! I͘t҉ i͠s no͠t all ͡b͡a̧d͘. ͝I feel͡ ̵t͝h͡em̧.̵ ̛I ͜un҉d͏e̴rs̢tan̵d̛ t͏h͏e͟m͢. ҉I mu̶s̛t su̸f̴f̶e͞r̴ s̛o the̵y can ̡be trul̶y̡ ali̴ve!̶ I͟'̕ve ҉felt ͝wh͘a͜t͡ ͡t̵h͘e͟y̶ ha͘ve̡!̕ I͞ un̴d̷er̨sta̵n͘d̸!_

This internal conflict. It continues. It always does. That is the way of the God of Emotion. 

No coherent thoughts. No consistency.

Not even a physical form.

An ever shifting mass of thoughts and abstract ideas. Incomprehensible to a mortal. They stay, locked in their plane. Feeling the thoughts and emotions of the universe. Every last drop of it. 

That is the life of Adfectus. 

Did they accept things the way they are? Did they wish for a better life? A life where they could possibly be mortal, their sphere of knowledge and thought not being infinite? It would fluctuate day by day. It would change at a moment’s notice, even. 

Sh͠a͘pe̵s.

Co̕lo͡u͘rs̨.͠

͠Th͞ou̸g̢h̶t̕.

Th͞e̸ ͢v̢e͜ry con̢c͞ȩpt҉ ͜of ͠emot͡io͘n͞ ̵its͠e͞l̡f̡.

N̛̝̹̺̣͍͙̙ͨ̍̉̓̏̏̏̅͒̂̐̓̽ͨ́ͪ̈͢͞ȩ͉̙̟̮͙̏̑̂̏̓ͣ̄̓ͩ̽͐̒̀͛̏̌͂́̈́v̎ͫ͒ͯ̊ͫͨ͒͞͡͏̰̖̟̭̲̭̤͍̟͎̕ė̯̜͇̼̣̳̠͉̙̻̖̘̱̬̂͑̒̎̓̍̑̀ͪͩ̓̊͑͘͟͜͡r̋ͯ̅͂҉̡͝͞҉͎͉̖̗̙̘̬͚̩̣̖ͅe̅͑ͮ͑̿̔͛ͥͤ͌ͦ͏̶͏̢͔̫͎̻͖̫̘̩͎̺̱͍̣͇͙n̶̩̮̞̏ͪͫ̋̏̿ͤͮ̄̐ͩ͆ͮͨ̇ͣ͂͢dͯͨ̅ͧ̈̏͏̸̴̵͎̺͎̜̯̤̜͖̺ͅĩ̧̛͋ͩ̔̿̅́̀̉̅ͯ̋̄͟͡͏̙̝͎̝̣͙̼̠ṋ̛̠̼̮̱̥̉͋̑ͣͫͫ͒͑ͬͬ͗́͋̊̆̑͗ͨ͝g̸̷̛̭͉̣̬̒̍̓̅͊̈ͬ.̶̝͉͔̫͎ͪ̈́̔̀̅ͯ̚

That is what they saw. Abstract shapes and ideas and thoughts. It was all the world was to them. They had ever-reaching sight. Yet were blind to the world they guarded. They saw the mortals, but did they understand? Did they understand what it was like to have a mind unclouded by anyone’s thoughts but your own? 

They bore the pain that came with having emotions. They carried that weight so others could feel their own.

They even carried this weight of the other gods.

They could feel Churanak’s conniving. Nymphaea’s wrath. Absence’s curiosity. 

Every last being on the planet. The dead weight that sat upon them for eternity. 

Sometimes it would change. The general emotions of the world would fluctuate. Wars caused times of grief. Peaceful times caused positivity.

Adfectus yearned for those short bursts of peace. Where maybe for a small burst of time, there would be calm. The negativity never truly went away.

_“T͟h̕i̢s͏ i̛s҉ al͜l ̵I ͝k͞n̷ow. ͢Th̨is̷ i̕s ͢th͟e҉ w̸or͟ld̡. T̕h̛e twi̢st͟i̢ng, ̛w͢rithi̸ng҉ emot͡ìon͠.͡_

_̸I a̛m͏ a̛ p̧riso̡n͞e̕r to ţhe ̸r̶est of the w̶o̕r͡ld͟ ͢_

_Tr͏app̶ed i̧n͝ eve͘ry҉o̕n̸e͜ el̴se͟'s̢ t̨h͡ou̧g͞h̨t̨s̵.”_

_And then, every so often_

A̶̡̜̰̯̤̗̪͓̹͔̟̳̻̻̞̪͔̯̪̾ͦ̎͆̾̑ͧͤ̐́̾͊̀͘͢A̶̛̖̫̭̱̙̖͚̩̱̼͖̺̣̝͈͕̓͐̍ͤ̒͡͝ͅA̶̡̨͚̮̠͔͐͑ͣͪ̍̆͐͐ͯͦ̇́̌͠Ạ̡̛̣̳̬̣̯̪͇̅ͭͪ̽ͦ̋̆ͩ̿̑̊̾͑ͪ͢A̶̴̸̢̗̟̼͇̯͍͉̯̤̩͙͖͓̜̲̦̹̎̍͐̈́͐̂́̚A̧̻̪͎̜̖̗̰̬̣͐̂ͤ̑͘͜͡A̵̸̱͕̖̟̠̣̪̹̫̭̺̮͈͇͈͎̠͙͋͌̿ͯ͋͢͞ͅA̴̅̏̄͊ͭͫ͗̄̀ͪͪ̓͢͜͏͓̪̤̮͖̮̙̪͈̳̬̻̞͓͍Ḁ̷̶̧̧̠̟͇̖̥͚̦̳̺̹̂͊ͮ̏̈́ͦA̴̸̙̞̜̦̖̻̥̩̩̣̬̹̪̜͐ͣ̒̾̂ͦͧ̏ͪ̒̂ͫ̅̈ͥ̌͐̌̽͘͘Ā̡͎͎̙̖͇̩̗ͦͯͩ̀̀ͣ̋ͨͧ̐̔͋͞Ā̧̪̺̖̝̰̺̪̥̝̪̘̯̻̦͕̯͇ͬ̍ͩ͡A̡̛͖̦̦̣̼̠̱͎̝͇̱͛ͪ̐̽́͐̿ͧ͌̏ͯ̍̓ͩ̉͗ͨ̌͢Àͭ͐̿̽̄ͦ͐̊̍ͪ̂̓́̚͠͏̰͈̯͍̞̘͓̙͎͢ͅẢ̢̻̜̤̱̪̠̯̭͆̐̓̈͡A̳̘̗̒̎̈́͛͘͘ͅA̷̩̱̤̮̫̮̯͚̦͉ͫ̔̅̇ͫ̊̿͠A̵̶̋͊̽̉ͮͪ̎͌̔͘͏̮͓̯̩̱̩̹͇͔̮̣̩̥̳͞Ă̸̼̰͍͕̭̟̘̮̹̣͉̼̳̘͕̿ͭ̄̈̈́̔ͤͬ̿͑ͪ̿̾̿ͨ̚͟͡A̧̡̼̙͕̺̼̠̯̙͍̍͒͌ͫ̎ͣ̎ͦ̓ͣ̑͢͞A̔ͣͣ̊̈́̋͛̈̽ͨ̽̈ͥ̕͞͏͉̩̜̝̕ͅĄ̴͙̜̫̤͉̹͍͚͇̣͚̹̰ͩ̾ͧͣ̋͆ͬ͞Ạ̵̧̬͚̺̹̦͕̪̪͇̰̎̍̏̐̿ͩ͆ͤ͐͛̽̕͠Ă̸̤̗̟̭̋ͧ̐ͯ̂̐ͩ͛̚̚͘A̶̘̘̦̹̰͓̟͎͕̥͒ͣ̀͋̈̑̚͡ͅͅĄ̷̩̣̫̼̱̩̹͓͈͖͎͍̱̣͓̘͔̯̓̀ͯͣ̃̊͐̂ͪͬͬ͛ͯͫ̏̏͛͐ͪA̢ͦ͐̆ͪ̔ͬ̃͌̅͒҉̰͔̭͇̜͚̘͕̱͍͍̙͔̭̬A̸̶̳͈̟̲̫̱̤̫̲̩͖͓̝̖͔ͫ̿͊̃ͫ͐͂̇͛ͫ̃ͭͪ̿͛͋̚ͅA̤̖͍͗͌͌͂̎͑̐̉ͮ̿͜ͅͅA̷͑ͥ̾ͨͣ̚͏̣̖̰̹͖̣̪̖̯̺͙̭̘̗̪̞̯̗Ą̸̷̵̱̙̤̼̠̺̟̭̖̞̞͚͔͓͕͇ͯ̂̒̊͒ͪ̍͛͗̑ͣͬ̀̋̄̍̾͝ͅA̴ͨ͌̀͒̊̽̍̓̽͛͢͠͏̝̩̞̙̤͢Ȃ̸̡̼̻̜͕̟͉͔̥ͫ͐ͫ͌̌͑ͩͨ́̆̎̚͟͝A̷̗͍̪̬̺̱͕̥̺͉̩͕͔̺̭̦̳ͨ̿̄͌̾ͮͨ̐ͦ̃̃̓̐̃̈́͟͜A̴̬̺̘̖̰͎͓̟͔̳̯̣͖͍͎̩͛̎̾̆ͦ͟À̰̥͎̼̺̜̼̜͇̽̿ͨ́͆̑͑ͯͥͬͮ͘Ạ͉̝̺̭͖̫͌ͦͫ̌̓̕͢͝A̸̴̟̮̜̤̜̳̘̰͓̮̭͙͊͊̏̾ͬͨ̂̆͐̐̂̌ͣ̑̎̀ͭͫ̚͘Ȧͣ̏̑̇͋ͮͪ̏̒ͭͭ̀̈ͬ̽҉̡̬̼͎̖͈̟̹̞ͅA̷͈̰̦͉̮ͣ̍ͪ͋͆͐ͨͧ̌̚A̵̧̮̦̬̺ͧͥͫ̃ͫͧͧ̔͗̅ͧ̓A̧̟̯͔̗̠̜̜̥͚ͣ̈͌ͮ̔͊ͦ͋̍ͥ̑̑̿̈́̀ͣ͊̚͜Ȁ̵̡̦͚̞͔̙͕̳͉͎̗̦̥̖͙̤̆̇̈͒̋̕͟ͅA̵̷͈̹͓͕̹̺̺̤̗͔̮͍ͤ͆͂̈̌͊ͅȦ̶̤̦͓̯̜͈̭̬̆̓ͮ̏͋̎̐ͬͮͪ͒̉̓ͤ͋̕A̧͖̻̰̹̺͈̤̯̹̻͙͍̦̣̳̳͕ͤ͌́ͧ̈́ͤ̚͘͠͠͠A̞̤͎̖̙̙̻̭͍̜͛ͥ̎̓ͨ̽̆͐͂̓ͦ̆ͪ̊̍͢ͅA̵͒̓̔̽ͧͮ̌ͪͫͪ͂͡͏̱͖͕͓̦̭͈̲̞̱̭̯̦A̧̹͓̥̥̽̌̈͛ͨ͑̑̓ͬ̆͗ͥ̊̇̅͑ͪȀ̠̘͙̩̼̩̭̲͓̳̝̫̲̼͓̙̭̈ͦ̆͗͆̾̅͌̒̅ͫ̂̋̚͟͠A̴̛̦̘̘͕̩̫͖̬͖͙̜̤̞͈̰͒ͤ̐ͦ̌ͫͮ̉ͮͮ̅͋A̵̛͉̩͙͚̺̼͕̤̲̼̳̣̺͉ͤ́͐̈́͗̉̔̅̚̚̕A̶̢̬̭͖̾ͧ̏ͬͦ͐͞A͛̈́̑̾̔̕͟͡͞҉̗̤̦̻̲̣̭̙̫Ą̭̗̖̱̖̳̣̪̙̳͖͇͓̍̔ͪ͋ͧͮ̽̄ͦ̿ͭ͌̄͘͜͝͡A̶̲̠̩͔̹͈̝͔͓̳̾̎̈ͦ̇ͥͯ͊͊͡͡A̴̡̢̖̩͈̼͓̺͕̹͈͉̩͔̲̟̘̭͚ͯ͐̊̉̍̓̍ͣ̚Ą̵̜̹̤͕̆͌͒͐̅͂̈́ͤ̽͡Aͬ̾̋͟͠͏͇̙̯̺͚͔͚̳̱̹͔͓̬A̸̷̧͍̮͈̺̯͉͙͇͇̠̦͂̈́͐̀̾̍̂̋͢ͅĄ̸͂̈́̀̈̾ͤ͏̳̘̹͎̩͇̺̺̘̰̼̜̙͈͔̖A̢̛̖͕̳͔̯̽̆͒̊̏̍̐͌̚͞͞͠Ạ̶̟̣͓͍̝̙̯͖̗̠̫͓̿̋͌͒ͥ́̄̑͊A̵̗͎̖̼̩̳̬͖̮̻͙̯̬͒̑̈̃ͧ̋̂͂̒̀̋͑́̍ͫͬ̔͜A̷̖͕͈̜̺̦̦̭̗̺̱͓͉̙͔ͪ͂̍͞Ȁ̸̹͚͔̭̠̭͇͎̬̩̤̥ͩ̈͛͒ͬ͗͜Ạ̧̨̲͍̰̣̞͍ͫͥ̇̍͗̋̊ͪͦ͂ͪ́̍͝Ą͍̤̥͇̟̰̰͚͖̣̤̥͑̄̾̊̈͢͟Aͯ̇ͬ̋̐͆ͮ͒ͬͦ̔̂̍͒ͮ̓͝҉̴͕͇̠͓̝̱̲͖̜͎̺͉͈̩̟͚͖͉͘A̛̯̟̤̞͍͚̥̙̠͔̗͓̭͍͈̔ͯ̑̾ͥͧͤ͟ͅͅÄ̸̳͙̤̫̺͍̬̙̱͔̱̝̲̻̠́́̑̆̃ͨ͜ͅĂ̧̟̬͓̮̬̟̗̼̖͚̫̠̗̒ͣ̌̉̎̆ͯ̐ͩ̌̒̐͒̃͟A̓͐͒ͣ͛͂̒͞҉҉͇͓͓̻͕̪̬̮͘͘Ą̝̗̟̲̎̇̊́ͤ̉ͨ̽͛͒̒̎̏ͪ͛͌͌̒͜͠A͛̃ͭ̊̏ͫ̽͗͊͌̚҉̛͎̟͖̙̜̭̜̣͉̱̟̼̫͍̯͎̱̬͟͡À̸̢̼̘̺̼̩͖̔̇ͦ̕A͑ͣ̄̔̉ͮ͌̂͊ͩͣ͏̴͘͝͏̰̹͖̜̠͖̟̪̥̙̹̫̗̝̝ͅA̸̵̧̺̘̳͎ͩ̋̋̽ͨͫ̉̒ͯ̔͋ͩ̑ͩ̚͘A̧͍̳̱͚͔̞͉̭̱͗͗ͬ̉ͤ̈͊͂̌̾ͬ̾ͪͧ͆ͯ͆ͤ̕͟͢͡Ą̴̥̥̞̬͇͎̳̘ͬͬͫ̒ͭͣ͗ͧ́̓̄̾͐ͭ͟ͅA̴͍̲̹̜̞͖ͣ̄̍̾ͣ͂̌͟͞A̴̢͙̲͕̩̱̤̻͇̗͉̗͓̙͕̰̒̋̋͂ͧ̑̾͛̃ͥ̇ͮͪ̿ͪ͑͌͐͘͟͝A̛͓̲͇̯͕̭̥̖̪͍̺̟̤͚ͤͣ̉͜͠ͅA͂ͧ̔̋ͭ̓̏͆̇̋͂̉͊̊҉҉҉̶̩̙̟̦͍͎̗̼̥͕͙̟͔͖̤̼̬̤͔Àͫ̆ͪ͞͏̯̱̰̲̥͚̝͖͉Ạ̵̴̬̱͎͉͍̮͉̬̠͓͕̋ͭͨ̊ͭͬ̑̆͆̊́̓̑̚Ạ̴̴̛̝̫͕͇̱͖̤̟̫͈̫̟ͪ͑̀̀̏̊͆̓ͪ̏̍̓̌̍͞Ḁ̧̨̞̜͚̯̉ͬͪ̎̿̇A̷͎͎̯̻̯̱͓̤̖̼̮̲̖͉̬̝̘ͨ̅̌̓̒͆̍̅ͩ̍̇ͦ͜͞A̵̢͎̜̪͔̟͎͇͎̠͈͖̪͕̺͇̺̯ͩ̎̈͛ͨͤ̏̚̕A̵̢͊̃̆ͯ͌͐̃̔͋̉̋͛̉̿ͥ́ͬ̕҉͕̫̩̰̗̖̺̺Ą͍̩͉͇̬͉̫̭̠̻̩̯̞̺͒ͫ̽͑̀͟A̱͍͕͔̩̲̪̹̹̠̒ͮ̏̂͗͑ͬ͛ͤ̈́̎ͤͦͨ͂̄̏͡Á̂̇̐ͩ҉̵̸̭̤̼͉̱̩̙͔̹̱͔͙̥A̲̼̟͙̫̤̜͖͚̣̮̹̼̳̜ͭ̋̋̈́̋ͤͬͪ̒͒͗ͮ͒̍̈́ͨ̋͆̕͜A̶̵̙̬͕͚͍̭͔͎̹̭͊͗͐͌̆̒̈̆̃̊̔̇̑A̲̱̻̺̘̣̩̹̱͓͋̌̓̓ͨͨ͠ͅͅÅ̅̔ͫ̏̑̌͏̸̣̩̝̝̩͍͈̞̖͜͠Ȃ̴̡̨̛̪͕̞̣͓̟̰̘̂̄͊ͮ̐̃̑̒͐͌͊ͯ͐͋̉̚̚Ǎ̷̝͔̜̟̩̩̺̫̜͍̙̓͛͋̂͐̄̓ͩͫͣ̿̇̆̓̐̀͘A̢͓̹͍̫̮̳̥͋̆̂͐͗ͧ̔̕͟͢A̻͖͎͙͖̟̩̣̪͉̞̼͚̦̯͎̹ͯ̋̿ͨ̍̆̊͝ͅA̡͔̫͓̩̫̳̮̠͋̋̅̓͛ͧͩ͢͡A̛̛̤̱͍͖̯̠̣̤̜̜̭ͥ̔͒̔͌̄̏͊̇͢A̙̤̰̖͓͇͙̯͖̼͐͐͆͑̀̿̑̂͆̊̂ͬ͐ͣ͝A̪͚̬̠̦͚̥̎̐̄͋͋̐͟͝͠Aͧ̈ͭͦͬͦͪ̐ͭͩͨ̚͏͘̕͜͏̜̠̲͖Aͧ͊̒ͯͤ̉̄̂ͫ̎̊͐̾ͭ̆҉͟͡҉̲̣̺̠̞̟͓͇̲̖̲͔͓̹͉̕A̧̨̯̮̱͔͈̰̬̹͔̣̞̞̅̃ͥ̊̔̋͑͂̃ͨ͑ͫ̽͛͘͜͡A͖̳͙̗̤̘̭̩͙͑ͤͫ͑ͮ̏͊ͬ̆͒ͨ̕͜Ą̢ͥ̎̔ͯ͋̏ͧ̃ͪ̾ͥ̿͜҉̴̣͎̫̩̘̙̟͔̦̩̤̜͇͕̗͉͖̹Ȧ̠̥̥̪̻͔̻̱͍͔̖̼̞̘̣̅̏͒̍̐͌͡ͅḀ̻̰͇̿ͧ̇̌̔ͬ͋̂̈̈́̀̏̅̆̇͘Ą̷̳͔̭͉̣̀̏̉̎̃̾̾̚A̧̨̞̹͙̤̺͕̰̜̖̣̤͙͈͕̥̞̓ͣ̀ͦͩͣͣ̈̂ͨ̀͊ͮͥ́̋͘͟ͅA̷̷̯̱̯͕̘͉̙͈̹͎͓̯̩̮̺̳͔͖̫͛ͮ͐̐̈́̇͝Ạ̷̴̡͈̜̲͍̘̘̓̓̈͆ͦ̿͋̉ͥ̃ͤͮ̂̔͟A̶̢̨̡̤̗̮̻͉͇̟̫͈͈̪̦̝̳̖͖͓̮ͥ̅ͩ̿͟Å̶̧̖̝̠͈̻͎͎̼͕̯̽ͧ̅ͨ͋ͭͤ̄̐̆̇̾A̴͎̯͓͍͎̺̦̙̤̱͇̙̝̲̩͙̦̓̾̋̀̔̃ͬ̒ͪͣ̆̓ͯ̊ͤA̴̡̟͎̻̝̝͇̣͉̫͈̰̮̜̱̗͓̪̓ͩ̓̒̓̃ͥ̓͗̅̊ͮ͜͠ͅǠ̿̀̑̽͆̆ͬ͊͊͏̸̳̼̯̞̱A̷͍̬͎͕̼̰͌̈̇̌͌̅̊͂͊ͦ̒ͤÁ̶ͫ̇̐̇͊̍̂̾ͩͤͯ̋̋͑̍ͦͣ͘҉̼͚̠̤̠̦̗̞̝̼̱͠Ȃ̧̢̛̛̝̥͖̬͍̺͉̹ͮ͆ͮ͊̂͋̓͟Ą̷͕̫̺ͥ̌̏ͩ̕͢ͅÀ̠̟̪͌̄̒͌ͫ̉́̈́̾̎ͦ͛͂̚͡͡A̛̺̼͔̼̪̲͍̱̣̜͎̺͇͚̼̙̯ͨ̍̊͒̇ͤ͛ͧ̏ͬ̃́͊͘͢ͅÄ̩͔̮̼͕͔͕͇̜̣̗̲ͮ̆ͫ͐̐͗̏̈̈ͤͥ̏̓ͬͥ̇Ḁ̝̠̺̪̥̮̼͓̖͖̱̘̙̐̒̉̐̉̉̓ͮ̚͢͢͠͝Â̷̧̯͎̼͍̞̥̯͙̘̬̹̲͍̝̩͆͐̊̋̆͐̔̑ͧ̍ͣ́ͩͧ̕͢͞Ã͓͓̥͖͇͖͓͍͙͖ͮͪ͂̃͊̈̊̅̐ͣ̈́̍̈́͋ͬ̐͢Ḁ̖̼̫͈̼͎̦̖̼̪̠̬̣͎͐ͣ̀̃͐͢͝ͅA̵̳̩̣̭̜̥̩̘͙̗͓̣̺͇̲͔͋̋̆̄ͨ̿̑̄ͥ̎ͨͯ̑̂̚͝A̬͙͍͚͇̻̺̫̣̱͔ͪ̓̃̈ͥ̉̄̆̇͂ͮ͆ͪͥ̈́͜͜͠À̡̡̛̫͇͍̘̫͉͐̇͛ͥͪͤͥ̀ͤ̈́ͥ̓ͭ̔̍̔̇͘͜Ã̷̶̡̺̳͚͕̦̺̝͉̬̬̠̘̟̪͒ͫ̔̌ͥ̏ͬ̈ͭ̄͑̌̀̅̚͜͝A̶̢͚̘͎̠̫͇͉̺͙̥͔͓̼̟͎͊̓ͬͣ̍̽͌͊ͮ͞A̷̷̮̦͇̝̯̳͇̬͓͓͛̓ͩ͆ͩ̂̀̽ͫ͗A̷̸̎̀̂̏̃̍ͥ̓ͣ̾̐ͤ͌̍ͥ̆͒҉̸̬̳̣̩̮̱͖̼͚̰͔̫͖͈A̵̼̠̺͍͖͇̐̈ͮͩ̃̉ͧ̈ͦͧ̅̔̚͞A͇̭̙̹͉̘͎͙̿̈́͊̄̂̋̔̀͂͠͡ͅÃ̷̦̜̯̝̖͎̞̳̲̑ͬ͊̍̐͑͊̄̉̌ͧ͌͒́͂̔͆̚͢ͅA̢̪̘̬͙̪͔̦̰̮͎̖̦̝̞̺̼͓̻͚ͥ͋ͥ̽ͤͩͦ͝͞A̡͉̝͙̘̝̣̳͕̥͉̭͈̝̽̓̂̄̆ͧ̐ͧ̓ͥ̽ͮ̀͘͘͠A̶̗̥̠̱̻͍͓͍̮̗̬̥̹ͤ̈͛͊ͦ͊̾̓ͫͫ̓̓ͣͭ̚͜͟͟A̶̒́ͬ͛ͭ̊͑̐̊͂͂̆̃͌̔̋͛͏̳̠͞ͅͅͅA̠̺̳͈̦̠̯̙͇̟̠̓̒̍͗̾̿͒̾͛ͩͯ͆̍͆͛͌̕͜Ḁ̵̶͎̜̟͕̟̜̯̥̰͚̼̳̜ͦ̄͋̊͛̈̌͞͝ͅÀ̳̫͕̺͎̠̠͉̦͈͉͙̲͙͍̲̗̜̓̇̒̑̐͆̽͝͡͞A͛͛̊̿ͭͨ̓̇̚҉͏̨̳̟̜̠͓̩̝͈͍̮̦̻̱̖̟̺͙A̸̡̠̮̦͎̘͙̘̗̞̳͔̩̹̖̯̜̞̟̪̔̋̈́̊̾ͥ̎̆ͪ̉̚Ǎ̷̡̢ͤͩ̓̀҉̹̰̼̪̫͇̭̭̩̲̬͍̝̰̬͕À͙͍̪̲̘͍͙͖̾̃ͯ̈́ͨ̽̾̍ͨͥ͌͟A̵̧̓̈̄̂̔̌ͥͬ͌̍ͩ͏͚͖̝̮͘ͅẢ̷̷͚̫̜͈̲͚͕̤̹̓ͫ͆̽̌̾ͨͬͪ̚͟͞Aͦͭ̄̽̾ͨ̿ͬͣͧ̄ͫ͏̨̙̘̹͇̳̭͈̳̱͇̥͎͖͟A̶̡̛̞͕̳̠͉̻̘̹̠̮ͥ̋ͯ͆ͦ͆͢A̶̤̪͇̜̮̭̱̟̺̫͈̘̞̰̯͚͕̰̞͐͐̃̒̃̈́̐̅̅́ͧ̔͟͞A̵ͬͣͪ҉̪̼̜̺̮̙̤̳̱̗̬͓A̴̷͔̘̟͔̣̗̞̣̮͔̱͈̖ͫ̑͆̆͂̉̇̉̊̌̊̚͠͡Ả̸̷̧̻̦̹͈̬̮̪̗̜̬̠̠̞̮̯̘̝ͪ̄̋̃ͤ̑ͥͣ͑̈̉͆͂̔̚͞ͅĄ̺̠̩̥̰͉̅ͫ̆̑̅̍ͩ̂̏́ͭͧ̚̚͘ͅA̷̴̰̜͈̪͇͈̠̩̪̭̮̮̫͈͉̦̜̺͒͛ͦ͒̆̈́͂̿ͥ͐̀̕͠͡Á̷̧̹̥̩̪̗͈͕̪̦̐̇͐͊͢A͗̌ͨ͊̀̀͋̇̉̒̑̐҉͚͖̬̪̫̞̤͓͕͔̗̙͚͙̥ͅÂ̶̳̭͍͎͓̪̝͍͓͙̱͙ͣ͛̽A̧̅ͮ̎̽͜҉͍̙͔̦̰̥̼͔̤̙̻̯̲̫̩͞A̖͔͚̼̲͖̯̪̠͂͊̈̈́ͥ̂̅̆̅͛ͪ͘͜͜A̶̷̧͖̖͓̺̲̜̙̩̔̊̋̐̽͌̈́̇ͬ́͆͛ͣͯ̌ͨ͗̔̔͜A͖̝̮̬̖̣̮̺̫̠̭̰͎̼̻͈̿ͪ̋̒͌̃͌ͩ̓͜͟͜A̓ͩ̂̃̾̒́͊ͮ̀͆͐̌̌ͦ̈́̅̌̚͏̹͚͎̙A͒̈͗ͧ̍͂̕͏̴̥͚̯͖͚̺͚͇͖͇̜ͅA̷̽̋͆ͨͣ̾̑͢҉̙̬̹̣̪̲̜̻̞A̶̸̬̗͖̹̬̹͖͔̳͉ͭ͂ͬͨͩ̅̓ͣ̀ͧͪͨ̑͊̉ͥ͐̈́ͧͅͅA̽̄̂ͬ̓ͣͯ̈ͨ͏̤̭̻̥̬̹̳͢͠ͅAͯ̅͋͑̔҉̼̞͔̰̹̖͍͎̞̻̝̫̮͘A̵̷̹̯̲̻̟͇͚̞̗̼͈̲̬̥͚ͩ͊̀͊̃͒̇ͦ̍͊̒ͫA̺͎͚͚̞̳̜͎͓̓̽́͗͌̄͐̀̈̀Ą̹̲̠͎̬̺̤̮̭͍̮̳̯͔̝̺͗̾̏ͪ̒̄̽̿͂̍ͥ͑ͫͥ̇̃͂͟ͅA̷̵͈̤̲̙͓̞̿͆ͮ̑̑ͥ̅ͤ̌̓ͬ̊ͯ̔͊͢A̧̍͌͆̓̅̓ͥ͏͓̬̳̪̰͈̖̫̦̹̲̬͚̤͍̯̫ͅA̵̽ͧ̀̂̍̃ͦͯ͒ͫ̾ͧ̏ͩ̏̚҉̶̧͏͎̯͖̖̺̱̭̝̗̟̲̖̝̗̥͖̠A̽̉̓̈̐ͭ̓͗ͦͨ͌̋͂ͮ͢͏̷͍̟͍̠A̴̛̗̝̝͈̙̼̹͎̮̝ͣ̉̊ͤ̃̒̉̑ͩ̎ͦA̧̛̭͚̩̟͎̜̼̳̘̻͙̫̯͙̙͚͐ͧͨͦ͢A̸̹̲̭̟̝̦̙͉͙̻̰̦̻̺̮̣͖̱ͮͩ̍̃̀͒̊̆̇ͮ̃̍͂͘͘͟ͅA͛̾̂̑ͨ͐͂͋ͣͦ̎̏͆̌̓̀͌̌҉̷̺͕̪̙̱̪̙̯̲A̫̦̤̗̻͕͎̲̻̙̞̭̥ͫ͂̋ͦ̊̈́̈̽̐ͮ̇ͦͪ́̋̂ͭ̔͞͠A̸͙͖̻͚̫̹̯͙̖̠̫̻̣̳̻̗͍̍͑̒ͪ͗̏͒ͪ̓̓̚͜͞A͇̜̖̫͎̥̺̯̤̠̩̜̾̋̉ͩ͛ͭ̉̂̀̅̆͊͝͡Ä̈̓͑ͪ҉̛̗͕̯̝̼͖̰̱̬̜̯̯̟̥͍̖͙̻͝Ȧ̵̴̵̡͙̻̲̝ͪͬ̿̑́͋̒͊̾͒͆̈͟Ä̛ͥ̊́͒̓́͐̔ͨͦ͋͏̨̨̢͇̜̠̮͙̦Ā̸̷̡̟͚̳̟̱̩͓̰̝̃̏͐̎̂̄̈́̃ͤ̎͑͜͡A̷̻͚̭̝̦̰̼̟̞̝̻̖̩̤̲͚̙͑ͤ̾ͫ̓̏̉̓́ͮ̈ͧ̒͌͋̽͋̍̚͜A͈̻͕̣͚̣̳̗͙̤̳̣̮͓͕̳͔͂ͫ̎̑͘͞͞͠A̢̡̖̗̙̭̗̫̩̻ͮͧ͑̑ͩ̂ͮ̒͂̃͐̈̈́́̅͂ͧ͑Â̸̫̝̳̗̠͚̺̦̩̟͍̻͚͐͒̓̒̚͟A̷ͫ͋̎̍ͣ̇̒ͥ̈̉̇̓͋͊͑́͜͜͞҉̲̪̯̘̫̝͇̻̩͉Ą̞̭͙̮̻̓̍ͧ̎̅̂̒̒̂͗ͤ̇ͥͫͯ̒͡A̦̟̲̩͎̤̞͎͕͇̥̦̲͐̉̔̑͌͋̉ͣ͒̔ͤͭ̓ͅÀ̶͚̜̜̼͓͓̭̹̳̯̼̺̰̤͚͉̙͊̾̒̊ͩ̽ͯ̎̿͑̓̇͋͐ͯ́̕Ä̡̱̟̘̬̣̹͈̥̬̖̥̖́̐͂ͪͮ̔̒̉̈͋̽̊ͫ͛̈͒̾͢͢͝A̸̰̦̱̞͋͒̃̾͌͒ͥ͂ͭ̊̽͆͊ͨ̍͐̾̅̈͢Ȁ̧͛͂͑͌ͩ͏̼̜͎͓͚̣͚̰̺̩̟̬̜̥̲͜ͅÄ̷̷̱̦̩̠̗̗͇͒̓̓̈́͐̒͗̎ͩͪͩ̓̉Ȁ̷̸̠̫͉͍̺̟̭̟͈̭̿ͭͥ̓ͨ̂̃͗̌̈ͣ̑̄ͭ̈́̽͝ͅA̧̧̜̫͉̘̳͚͙̲͆̑ͯ͑͆̅͐͋͒̂̇ͣ̇͋͆͐̓̕͞A̴̡͍̮͇̭̞̱͉͂̒̓ͤͥ̆ͤ̓ͬ͋͋ͩͪͮͯ̂͒ͯ͝A͖̙͚̮̠͔̮͙̹̜̦̥͙͎̺̲ͩ͋̒͋͒̀͑̕͘͠Aͨ̓̔̽̿̿̀͌҉̜̫̹͎̰̟͙͈̬͝ͅA̴̸̤̗̩̻̻̫͚̟͙̮̰̰̮̣͈̤ͤ̑̿̆͛Ä̵̡͍̹͉͗̋́ͪ̊͋̊A̴̢̡̠͚͔͎̤̅̀͌̂̂̈́͒͐̊̍͟͡Ḁ̸̯̖̙̥̍̔ͥ̽͒ͧ̔̑̄̚͟͟ͅA̛̙͙͕͍͇̞͓̯̮͚̳ͫͫͨͭ̀̓ͯ̄͆̓͂͋Ä̷̫̖̦͎̃͋̀ͭ̕͠A̸̛ͬͭ̅̽ͫ͑̑͂̊̓͐ͤ̏̓͡͏͔̤̠A̪͈̼͍̱͐͗͑̔̂͛̑͌̀ͬ͆ͤͪ̆̋̏͌̚̕͜A̵̡̟̙͔̖͓̲͕̙͛͂́ͧ̃̐̊̊̃͞͠Ǡ͔͔͙̟͔̗͓̬͔̺͍̙̜̥̳̱̜̫͔̇̉ͣ̈̈̌ͧ͗̑̇̿͝A̶̜̠̦̱͓͊̉ͫͭ̈̓̌͛ͤ͆ͫ͑̅ͯ͘͢ͅA̴̛̬̤̺͚̤̐ͦ̂̿̔̔̒ͮ̈ͣ̄̍͗͛͗̔͜͜A̴ͦ̍̈́͐ͧ̽̌͗ͭ̓̐̅ͧ̇̍̚͏̝̼̹͕̠̤̹̩̙̥̹̲͙̱̹͈ͅA̢̡̲̩̳̭̰̜͋͛͋̉͢͠A̸̲̲͎͙̦͈̰̩̝̭͉̱̬̣̐̇͑̃ͤ̀͆͜͠͝Äͫ̓̔҉̘͚͙̪̫̰͖͔̫͔̪͎͜͢A̸̭̞͇͍͚̬̮̼̫̩̮̙͚͙͚͙͔̘̞͐̐͂͒ͨ̃̈́ͤ̐ͭ̅ͩ̃̒̐̚̚͢͢͞Ą̡̨̪̺̥̤̇͐̓͆ͣͤ̑̂̊̐̽̇ͩ͂͞Ä̷̷̢̭̺̖͖̫̤͕́ͯͪ̓ͦ́͒ͣ̇̍͋̿͑̽ͤ͊̍̐̋A̷̢̓ͯ͐̉̊͂ͥ͝͏̘̙̺̫̘̫̗̖̺͓̙̠A̛̦̣̺̩̗̯̍̏ͬ̚̕A̸̳͕̤͚̩̭̰̱̟ͯͫ̄̌̓̿̃͛̆ͣ̉ͩ̇͢͠A̸̴͔̬̩͖͕͙͍͋̆̒̀̍̑̔ͫ͐ͥ͐͞A̵̪̯͕͕̣̩͍͖̹̺̤̼̺̹͙̹͎͑̏͂̈̎ͩ͌̅̚͞͠ͅA̿͒ͤ̋́̐̾̌̎͗͏̰̹̼̠̘̲͡Ȧ̴̷̡̭̘̫͇̝͇̼̭̲̺̱͍̺̰̮ͨͪ̍ͪ̔̓̊͝ͅẠ̶͈͙̝̭̠͚͂́̋͆͛̆͟͟Ă̢̙̼̜̺̰̫̾ͣ̒̎ͣ̌ͮ́̓́̾͌̿̈̉́̀͟A̸̼͇̝̭̞̠̮̤̪̠̬̥͕̹̩̻̜̽ͫ̽ͯ͋̍̈́̎Ḁ̸̷̷̮̦͓͈̰͔̗̦ͪ͗ͯ̓ͣ̆ͬ͊̔ͥ͒À̶̜͈̪̖͎̰̲̹̣̫̠͗̐̆̐͢ͅͅͅA̡͕̱̘͙͓̦̭̭̩̪̺̰̗̪̫͋̃̍ͨ̀̑ͯ̔ͮ̽̂̊Aͨ̂ͪͥͦ̂ͪͤ͒͂̐̿̒̌̒ͨ͑̽̑҉̢̯̜͇̯̹̞̹̘͟A̞̼͍̯̙͔͈͉̭͉̻̱̰͖͙̙͙ͣͭ̈́̎̓͡͡ͅÀ̮̪̙̯͙̖̮͎̞̙̭̳̰̾̇̓͌̽ͩͦ̿ͨ̏ͭ͒̐̚͢͞ͅA̸̶̼͓̲͇̻̩͇͚̗̜̩̰̔͆̏̒͡A̵̗͓̩̹̖͇̜͚̥̲̍́͋̃̃̌͆ͣAͪͭ̑ͣ̆̂̈͏̡̳̰̪̜̙̘̦͓͟͞Å̴̛̘̰̪̜̜͙̣̪̻͙̪̻̍͛̆ͨͯͮͮ̓ͯ̈́ͣ͒͌͑̈̓̆ͩA̵͌̽ͪͦ̈́ͯ͗̉̿̉͗ͪ̈́͏͏̤̮̜̗͈͈̭͎Ả̫̩̥̝̖̻̩̻̱̙̗͔̱̾ͫ̐̿͂́̊͛ͩ̆ͫͭ͆͘͝͡͝A̶̧̟̰͎͕̠̝̹͓͇̤̻̮͖̤͎͔ͤͯͥ̽̈́̋͋̋ͯ̕A̻̬̻̳̗̗͍̰̩̺̪̮̠̫͍̐̊ͣͪ͑̓̃ͭ̓͋͛͐ͥ̚͘͟A̷̭̻̹͔͙̹̞̯͓͈̱̝̤̠̗ͣͩ̆̈́̔ͧ͟͠ͅA̵̗͓̠̺̙͕̟̠̬̦̠͎̻̗̥̰̜̮̤ͮ͆̽̆ͫ̄̉̇̃͌̎̋̊̔Ä̸̶́̄̾ͫ̓̅͘͘͏̯̠̹̱͎̬̪̦̪̮̝̜̦̥̪̳ͅȂ̹̝̝͈̺̞̓͑͒̈́̑ͭ̒̃̒ͤ̎̑̈́̚͢͡͝A̵̹͙̥̱̩̰͇̩̼̤̼̣̪͔̰̥͍͋ͭ̄͟A̧̢͔̝̱̣̜̩̖̋͆͒ͥ̐̕͘Ą̬̖̬͉͍̦̘̺̘̜̻̮̯̯̠̱̘ͪ̇̅ͮ̉͗̍̃ͣͧ̾̔͆́̀͗͝Ȃ̛̤̦̙̣̖̤̠̟̋̒̂̈̊ͦ̉ͭ̂ͦͩ̾̚̕͠͡ͅA̡̭͔̺͍̣̳̱̗̥͖͖̒͂̃ͦ̅̈̆͋͑̈́ͪͩ͆̿͘͝͡ͅÃ̵̡̺̹͉̗̰̞͉̜̬̯̞͛ͨ͌ͭ̅̒͒͛̕Ą̻̩̬̜̲͚͓̟̣̳̟͍̥̬͙́ͪ̈́ͣͭ̄ͤͨ͗͆̈̽̈́ͦ͋͡A͌̉̓ͬͭ͐ͪ҉̶̧̢͇͎̳̩̬̬̼͖̹̙͔̙̟A̢͉̠̱̦͖̯͖͓̘̼̙̟̖͛̾̒ͦ̅̊ͨ̔͛ͧ̚͢͜͡͡ͅͅͅĄ̴̢͓̱̼̻̬̖͋̅̋ͥ͘A̰̰͖̳͍̮̮̮͇̰͑̋̽̋̑̈́̋̆̊̌̐̊̽ͮͯ̄̐ͣ͢͡ͅĄ̶͉̰̣̪͇̯̉ͪͫͥ͒̅͂ͮ͒̽́ͣ̚A̸̧̯̜̩̣̪̰̩͈̥͈̖̤͙̣̫͍̙ͦ͌̂̿̾̌̾̓̆̌ͫ͐͢͠Ǎ̗̯͓͔̰̀̽̅̾ͭ̂ͫͮ̚͢A̿ͣͥͣͯ̋ͪ̏̋͑̑ͯ̊ͯ҉̪̪̱̦̦̟̳̼̤̱͔͡A̵̸̡̢̩̬͓̘͓̺͎̮̼̪̹͙̖̝̻ͨ͒̄̇̓͜Aͭ̎ͯ̃̉̊̌̑͏̧̨͕̺̹̗̻̠Ą̵̺͍̮͉̖̟̖͔̺̪̘͔͚͒ͩͪ̐̒ͩ͟͜ͅA̧̖̻̩̦̜͓̥̲͕͍̤̦̺͙͋͑͂̄ͫ͑̂̀͂̾̄̋ͣ͒ͧ̓̅̃ͦ̕͠A̵̛̒͑͌̀҉̡͖̝͎͓̞A̒̊̈ͮ҉̧͍͇̞͈͚̫͔̤̖͜A̴͎̯̣̠̰͚̼̯̖̲ͤͭͪ̆͂̈́͗͛̒̈́̐͂ͦͩ̃ͧͦẠ̴̧̬̼̩͈̫͇̺̠̪̣͓̞͔̜̻͙̹͒̇̿̃͑͞͡A̙̹͇͖͓͉̣̻͔̻͙̓ͨ̇ͬ̕͢A̫̪͖̫̦̯͚͔̺̭̜̙̅ͦͫ̎ͪͪ̂̒͒ͣ͛̚̕͢͡ͅĄ͐̆̃ͯ͆͒ͦ̎ͤ̂ͤ̕͜͟͏̺̭̱̞͈̙̺̥̺̜͇̣̞͖̥̱Á̧̡̩̝̗̥̹̬̼͙̖̦͍̠͍̞̑ͯ͛͒̑͒͆̂̀͐̇ͧ̅ͧ̚͟͞A̶̲͎̜̺̾̌̀͂͊͂ͥ̀͒͛̊̐̉A̷̢͕̜͓͎̥̹̟͈̫͔͚̤̥͚͖ͥ̓̇̽̀͆̏̈̈́̍̎̅́̾̆ͩ̍͌ͮ͟͡ͅĀ̸̳͕̣͇̝͓̐ͥͦ̓̒̓̉͑ͬ̋ͮ͒́͊͜Ą̵̻̥̰̻̟̭̪͈͙̭̰ͤͥ̃̾̇̈̆ͮ͆̇̔ͧͅA͖͖̣̹͇̣͈̥̮̞̠͖̲̘͇͌ͪ͂̆ͯͪ̑̀̑͊̇̎̄͛̐̍ͫͪ͒͘͝ͅͅḀ̵̹̣̤̼̘̆͗ͦͯͧ̓ͮ̚̚͜ͅA̷͍̦̗͚̲̯̖͖̰̙̲ͣ̊̊̓̔̈͊̓̾͛̽̔̓ͧ͗Ą̹̠̦͈̱̫̓ͪ̑̐͆̾ͬ͌̿̿͂͋͑̔͒̃̿ͬ͡A̶̵̶̱̗̘̖͔͋̓̈́ͬͨ̅̈̈̈́̉ͬ̚͜ͅĀ̧̼̟̤͉̻͓͕̲̻̤́̋̾͊͊̇ͩ͌̽͛̅A̐̄̈ͫͣ̾̃̉̍̂̚̕͏̩̱̬̤̮̝̣͈̻̺̥̝͎͍̜͙̞̪͘ͅA̵̼̘̮͔̭̞͓̝̩̳̍͂͂͆̓̑̊́Ä̧̻̯̗̣͉̳͔̤͔͕͕͓̬̟̘̀ͪ̃̂̀̆̈ͦͬͨ̊̀̇̌́̓ͭͦ͘͢A̐̊ͦͫ̉͑͐̎̄͆̒̓̌̌͊̾ͥ͊̚̕͏̴̹̦̗͉̬̭̺̳͎̳͔͙͖̟̼̖Å̐ͭ̈̊̆̀̋ͧͮ͂ͥͪ͌҉̶̸̢̬̰͖̮͘A̶̛̼̮͙̖̣͙͈̙͍̮̻̞̝͚̺͕ͦͬ̅͛ͭͣ̈́̽̍͊̑ͯ̇̾̚͟ͅA̴̗̘̤̝͍͍̼̠̥ͯ̇ͫ̿̃ͤ̊̎̈́̕͘͜͡Ă̶̺̥̩̲̋̌͑̉̎͒̃͐ͤ̉͊̅̈́͢͡Ã͆̅ͥͮ̾̐̾̍̄̑ͫ̎ͣͤ̾̚҉̛̱͇̥̘̻̕͞Ȁ̪̰͚̥̠̳͎̹̺͖͚̲̽̓̎̇̂ͨͨͤ̓͢͝͡Ȧ̛͉̲̭̼̱̖̠͔͔̳̲̻͈͎̒̆̂̈̂͂̓̐̑̅̚͜͟A̸͕͔̭̗̓͒̿ͫ͆ͥ̽͆̀̍͛̂̕͝͡A͔̜͔͙̻ͦ͛̈́͐̍͘͠Ḁ̖̣̭͎͓̝̘̮̰̻͙̤̩͈̼̿̈́̎͑͐̆̾̿͜ͅÁͭ̒ͫ̆ͮ̊̃̎̆̈́ͯ҉̵̨̢͚̭̟̝̙̯̱̪̲͡A̷̢͓͚̪̰͔͕̥̺̙̋ͩ̈ͣA̺͉͉͓͔̩̣̗͕̦̪̪̺̮̓͗ͮͨ͂̈͢͠Ą̤̖͎̜̼͙͈ͨ̊ͪ̋͆͢͠Aͨͭ̆́ͯ̔́ͮ͘͏̵̳̝̭͔͕͈̲̫̲A̔̄͒̏̎ͮͭͪ̄͌ͦ́ͮ͑̐ͮ͜҉̤͈̳͍̹̪̰̫̬͚̱̦̗̦ͅÃ̷̸̸̛̛̝̻̦̹̬͖͖͛̈́̆͊̓̾ͯ̇͌͑͐̃̌̓̐̚Ă̓̐̆ͪͧ̐̄͐͒̐̓̾̀͌͡͡҉̲̹̫̺̱̰͍͇͙̖̠̭̣̱̦͙͞ͅA̴̷̢͉͓̙̲̣̩̭̲̩̳͍̯̳̖̻̤̿ͪ͊̂̊͊ͫ̍͒͋̽͋̊ͦ͛ͮͥA̸͙̦̦͊̃̽ͪ̾ͥ̔ͥ͛̔̋͐̉̅̒͟͡͝ͅȦ̴̸̢̦̬̦͕͓͈̠̲͍̲̠̮́̓̿̈́́ͨͫ͢ͅÂ̶̰͍̬̯̖̹̬̺͎̰͖͉̺̤̓ͪ͛̑̀̂̅̑̏ͪ͊̓͒͆̂͢A̶̶̱̱͈͇̲͍͉̼͉̦͎̺͈̗͋ͮ̔͗͊̎̂̒͜A̶̴̷̰̲͙̼͓͗̌ͧ͗͑̾ͮͮͤͬͤ͋͌̈̑̇ͥ̈́͘̕A̻̻̘̳̣ͮͥͣ͌ͣ̏̒̆̋ͥ̈̒̒͂ͫ̆̚͡A̵͌ͪͥ̅͜͏̻̠͢ͅͅÁ̴̲̦̲͕̤̱̤̮̪͖̆͂̔Ǎ̛̪̣͓̳̓͛̇̍ͭͤͥͣͨ̓̚̕̕͞ͅA̷̛̟̯͈̱̻͈͚͔̠̗͉͈̿̏ͥ̎̆͑ͥ̉ͯ̆̆̾ͭͯͣ̂͟͡Äͦ̄̓ͦ̎̈́͊̓͑̽ͣ̔͏̴̧̻͈̗͚͉̜̼̬̫̖͈͔̼̤̗̻̫A̧ͨͤ͛͂ͫ̃̎̈ͯ̄͐ͮ͊ͤ̈́ͩ̍͑҉̗̞͔̟̪͕̝͎͚A̧̺͙͚̥͎̺̫̤̜͚̋̑́̉͊͢͟Ą̧̝̱̰̹̭̟̻̙̫̲͈͉̳͑ͮ̿ͭ͛̑ͣ͞Ḁ̪̞̥̦͍̺̭̬̝̱͉͖̘̙͕̘͉̻ͫ̓ͨͦ̒̒͌ͯ̈́̔̑̋͘Ḁ̛̞͙̞͙̗̹̠̦̭͉͈̜̘͚ͦͧͬͤ̓͊̓̓͝ͅͅǍ̵̵̱̜̰͇̅̌͗ͯͯ̑̈̄̕A̷̤̹̹̤͚̦̺͕̬͖͙̼̫̹̐̏̈ͥ̇̈ͥ̏͒̈́͌ͫ͋ͬ̉͐͑̕͝ͅĀ̓̾̌̔̋̿̍ͪ͒ͨ͏҉̧̗̘͖̠͇̬̬͜ͅĄ̥̼̻̹͎̹͕͖̯͚̺͓͈̳̬ͬ͋̂͡A̋̆͒ͯ͆͒ͯͪ҉͕̠̲̤̱̥̞̼̼̰̩̻̼͇̩̼͠ͅͅA̡̢̢̙͉̩̣̠̻̠͓͕͚̩͔̲̬ͭͩͦͬ͂ͦ̌ͤͥͯ͘͜A̽ͯ͒͊ͤ̍ͫ̽͏̵͚̗̦͍̥͘͝Ạ̸̶̡̢̯̘̣̫͚̬͖ͬͤͨͬͯ̀̇ͩ̓̍̒̾̇ͦͪ͟ͅA̡̔͊ͫ̈ͧ̎̋ͣ̋̒ͨ͞͝҉̴̣̻͓͇̠̻͉͇̙A̼̲̥̙̝͕̓ͩ̆̽ͬ̿̑͆̽̓ͨ͜͢͞Ạ̡̭̟̭̤̲̞̃ͣͮͮ̍̉́͡A̬͍͍͉̝̤̝̩̙͇͙̙̼̖ͯ͊̾͌͘͞Aͨ͋͗ͯ͛̑͛ͥͥ̏ͧ͠҉̢̮͈̪̪͉̟̹̝͠Aͦ͐͗̌̃̆͂͌̍̎͏̬͍͉̙͎̹͓̼̞͈̩͎̦͖͈͢ͅA̵͙̼̞̤ͪ̑̑̿̑ͨ̆̊ͯ͛ͥ͛ͧͨ͊͘ͅA̶̢̲͔͚̣̤͉̺̭̭̿̎͒̊̿̿̔͐͑̌̄̾̚͟͞A̒̇ͯͣ̃҉̱̳͍͓̩̖̠̰͍̜̠A̵̹̗̮͚̙̪ͨ̆̓̄̑̐̄̚̕̕Ḁ̭̘͓̜̞̠̞͉̫͉̟͎̬̲͎̞̠̒̿ͪ͋ͣ͌ͥͣͫ̆͛̄̌̑̐̍͊̚͡͠ͅA̸̡̨̬̟̞̣͔ͪ̂̆̎͐̇̂̌̏͊ͥ̄ͯ͋͊͝Ą̴͈̯̺̦̦̳͓͂̉̿ͬ͑́ͥ̊͛̎ͯ̕͡A͂̊̏̆̋ͣ̑̄̎͒̌ͯ̈́͋҉̷͇̻̝͚̳͓̤͚͖̜̘͓͉̗͍ͅA͓̺̖͈̲̥̣̗̲̪͇̱̳ͮ̄ͭͫͨ̍͌͝A̝͚͖̹̭̲̺̝̻̮͇͚͌̿̆ͮ̾̆ͩ͊ͯ́̈͘͢Å̲͇̲̳̞̘͉̜̹̟̺̜̼̝͚͒̈̇ͭ̂ͧ̔̑̏͆ͧ̋͑ͩ̾̈̚̕͠ͅA̸̡̮̺͉͙̙̭̘͋̈̌̃́ͪͤ̏̑̅͑͛A̶̒̾ͤͥ͏͠҉̵̬̱̙͚̯͔͙͙͈͚̩͕͈͓ͅA͕͚̝̩̫̎̊̔̀̇ͦ́̔ͩ͐ͩͤͨͦ̚A̶̲͖̩͈̘̹̫̦̬͙̖̝̫̱ͣ̄͒̋̌ͧ̈́ͅA̙̠͎̟͖͍͇͈̤̦̘͙͔̟̰͈͇̣͍̎̂͋̈́ͮ̅̈́͜Á̸̸̛̙̳͉̬̳͓̭͎͚̭̱̲̾ͣ̌ͣ̏ͯ̓͑̿ͦ̎̍̂̆Ą̺̪͚͎̬͎̪͍̺̣ͦ̉͂̉͑̄̋̈ͥ̒̔ͥ̏̂ͩ̚͜Ȃ̷͊̂̒́̌̔͐ͪ̉̽̇̚̕͜͏̸̺͕̮͙͎͚̭̗̻͙̰̮̲͓̪A̸̶̡̢͇͚̗̝͉̼̘̬̯͓͔͍͑͋̈́̈́̌̔̐ͅĄͮ̆ͭ̏̅ͫͧ̋ͪ̌̈́̔͋ͪ͒̐ͪ̿͏̲̬̲͈͇̹̞̺A̶̷̛̟͈̙̳̗̗̮͕̙̩̻͎̅ͥͨ̋̄͑̊̽͆͌̿ͯ̂̐̓͘ͅA̶̶̢̞̬̗̘̠̗̗̥̺͙͓͙̾ͬ́̉ͬ͢A̸̞̣̭̤̤̱͇̳̺͕͉̰ͤ͐̂́ͨ͛ͫͭ̏̂̽̌̎ͧ̎̕͜ͅA̵̡͆ͧ̋̎̎̌ͣ̈́̑̍ͥͤ̎͛҉̠͖̻͍̯͓̰͕͔̻̠̭̭̙͚̹̻ͅA̢̩͖͉͖͈͎̠͕͈̱̘͋ͩͪ̄͋̏ͧ̿ͭ́͝͠Aͯ͛̔ͥͭ͐̓ͬͫ̚͡҉̶͉̥̲̱̬̣̙̮̜̜̭̠A̔͐͂͆̓͛͏̶̨̯̘̣̪̠Ǎ̧̌͂̂ͨͩͭ̽̉̚͏̪̰̲̠̗̱̖̼̩̠̩̯͚͍ͅA̴̴̘̜̗͖̭̹̭̫̮͎̜ͨ̄ͤͯͣ̈́̄̍̅ͫͮͥͣ̂͛͊̅̌A͂̇̇̊͑̂͂ͯ̇̈́̿͌̋͋҉̷̡̨͍̹̫̪̯̩̼̪ͅA͙̤̹ͭͫͧ̂̎͜͝͡A̎̋ͪ̓̈́̽̇͟͜͏͓̣͚̗̳̤͘͢Ȧ̡̛̛ͦ͊ͥ͆̃́͛̆̀͌ͣ̃͏̘̫͚̻͇͚̮͔͘ͅͅA̛͇̖̝͈͓̯̓ͤ̈͐̈ͯ̚͟Ą̈ͪͮ̍̿̅̏͛̇̌ͧͨ̓ͮͦ̾͌̓҉̭͔͎̲͉̲̗͔͍̟̖̯͉̟̕̕ͅA̞̝͎̩͇̞̱̭͇͓̖̙͖ͥͬͨͣͭ̽̅́̎͗͘͜ͅA͙͚̩̤͚͚̖͙͙̺ͮ̉̒ͪ̆̉̈̄͢͡ͅÃ̷̟̳̻̖̓̂̀ͪ̓͂̿ͫͣ͘A̤̗͉̳̣̠̥͙̞͕̟̱̬͔̰̐̈́ͧͫ̐̇̓ͥͩ͂̈ͯͨ̏̇ͬ̾͜͟ͅA͈̖͈͎͔ͧ̔̏̇͡͠ͅA̸̡̺͚̜͖͒͌ͪͤ͑̋͂̿͂̋͆ͤ̽͑ͧ͜͡ͅA̸̡ͫͨ͊ͧ̂̾ͯ̉ͨ̄͏͏̤̗͖̦̣̳̯̺͙A̡ͯͣ̒̀̎̀͗̍̑҉͏̻̺͙̤̩̟͔͈̜̪̜͕͔͉̦̩̦̞̘A̶̵̴̰͉̝͉̪̫̅̇ͫ̇̄ͮͯͧ͑͑ͪ́̇͢A̶̫̫̰͓͈̩̙͎̹͋̇͋͊A̧̨̠̱͖͔̙̜̜͖̖̗̜̯̍̏ͣͬ̄ͭ͊̄̚ͅA̸̶̛̲̲̯̙̣̻̲͕ͩ̎ͪ̆̓͑ͪ̀ͫ͊͆̃̌͗̽͛͑̑ͧ̕͝ͅḀ̢̫͎̤͔͌ͫ̔̾̈͞͡A͍̯͓̼̗͓ͬ̅̈ͫ̐͟Ā̡͔͚̯͔̳ͦ̊̑̅͋̓̊͆͝A̩͔̗͖̮̒ͨ̃̃ͥ͐̓̓̊ͮͨ́̅ͭ̏ͭͩ̈̚͡A̷̧̟͕̦̩̤̖̻͈̖̟̟͐̔̆̍͐͗̋̒Ă̪̤͔̼ͦ͆ͭ̔̃̈́͗ͯ̅̃̈́ͭͨͬ̓̒͠͠͞A̘͔̞͈̤̟͙̜̹̝͙̞͓͙̞̲̘̱̮̍̐̒̎̐̓̀̉̅́ͮ͘͜͞A̢̖̼̝͎͍̮͓͒̈́̆̉̚A͋́̂͐ͣ͒ͬ̒ͦ͒̂̆̚̚͏̶̥͔͍̯͚̝͖̳A͑̀ͮͤ̐ͯͨ͒̊̂̓̓ͦ͂͑ͤ̊̿͝͏͖̲̖̣̗͎̙̼̜̹̦͚͇ͅA̢̓̈̂̄ͪ̿̇̂̌҉҉̗̝̝Ǎ̷̸͇͍̺͓ͨ͋̇̆̄̅̽͛̋͆̚͘͘͞Ạ͚͉̪͓̾̂ͨͪͥͮ͜ͅA̶ͨ̐̔̌̀̓̒̃͞͏̵̘͍̩͎ͅA̵̛̱̺̭̻̩̰̗̟̭ͮ̎̓ͬ͆͗͘͝A̸̴̴̞̥̠̺̲͊̍ͯͥ̂̎̓̉ͮͮͨ̑ͦ̏ͫ͗ͭ́͗A͇̗̗͔̠̤̗̥͎͙̒̀͋ͮͪ̂̍͌͊͆̈́̏͂̏̒Aͫͧ̎͛́ͩͩ̌͢͏̪̖̜̙̗̜̙̬̣̘͍̼̫̜̥͖͓͡A̵̖̝̜̬̝̭̐̅̈̏̓̈ͤ̐̑̍̿̍͞A̳̙̼̠̺͔̳͓͚̼̜͇̘̘̗͍͂ͭ̃ͤ͗́ͤ̋̿̊ͬ̅̆̈́̋ͮͯ̒̕A̶̵͚͈̫̞̺͈̹̗͖̲̫͖̯̖͆͌͒̓ͤ̉̆ͯ͒̉̄̓ͪ̓͋͝Ä̛́̇̍̃̈́͆́͝҉̥̱͎͖̹̠̱̺̦̮̺̖̯̩̳̘Ȧ̶̮̹͉̪̼̰͍̜̟̻̎ͮ̄̌ͣ̅̈̓̚͟Ą̶̼͍̬̲̲͍̟̞͒̌ͧ̔͊͊ͤ̓͛̅̌͑̂̐̄͂ͅA̲̭͉͓̻̗̐ͨ͛̓ͣ̽̃͂̓͒̄́͊͌̌͐̌̃̚͜͡Ā̸͈̠̣̙̱̝̹̳͔̤̹̆ͥ̆̍̔̉ͯ͋͞͠͡Ą̨̭̜̠̙͉͈̳̳̹̉ͨͯ͐ͧ̿̒̂̃ͅA̵̢̡͕͖͙̮̣̹͕̗̙ͩͩ͋͋ͤ͊̈́̎ͫͥ͒ͣ̚͟Ą̞͚͔̮̝̺͓̹͖̦̟̜̥̹͙̍͛͐͌̌ͫ̊͒ͥ̄ͪ̏ͬ͋̄͂̎̓͟͟͟A̴̬̠̮͍̜͊̋ͨ̉͆̅ͧ̌̓͐ͥ̓̑͜A̿ͩͧͧ̒͟͏̢͚̝͍͙͖̖̖̙̠̫͔̳̮͚̬̲A̛̮̗̣̯̣͚̭͍̥̺̻̩̳͇̱̺̽̽̍͊ͤ̽ͮͤͤ̑ͮ̓͠Ȧ͋́̓͑͐̄ͥ̂̅ͦͧͦ͛̽̆ͦͥͥ͟҉̶̗̣͕͠ͅͅA̧̢͎̰̙̹̻̪̣̱̿͛͊̓ͪ̅͒̉̏̅͠͝Aͤͭͤ̒ͥ̿̒͑͋ͬ̊̿̆͆̓̑ͤ̚҉̷̨̡̱͉̹̼͎̩͓͓͎͘A̶̴̛̯̳̣͈͖̜̮̥̪͕͕̲̘̲͕ͤ͒̆̊͊͂ͣ̅ͭͧ͑ͦ͡A̴̷̢̱͇̫̠̙͕͇̜̠̱̥̗̹͊̽͂̑ͩ̕ͅĄ̸̻̠͍̯̰̟͙̗͓̒͒͆͑̀ͮ̄ͥͨͮ̓̀̔Aͧͮ̆ͯ͟҉̙̣̫̯̫̱͔͉͓̹̗̳A̴̶̡͓͓̤̠̲͍͓̼̟͎͙͔ͯ͊̂ͪͯ͊̓ͨ̕ͅA̢̧̧̫̼̣̭̲͓̭̬̙̺͙̦͔ͭ̈ͫͮ̚͘Ä̂ͯͥ̒̈̐ͭ̇̂͆ͨͯ̈́̓̕̕͏̵̫͈̖͇̥̮̰̝͇̘A̷̞͔̫̼̱͈̫̜͖͈͕̬͉̖̟ͫͨ͒ͭ͑̒̓͜͠͞Âͯ̀̀̑ͥͯ̄̂̈̄̑̆̈ͦͭ̈͏̷̨͏̘͈̗͉A̴̳̭̰͙̱̥̙̫̠̟̰̖̲͖̭̠̮ͭ̍͐ͮͩ̅̎ͭ̂ͥ̏̓͑̄͠ͅͅA̶̞̩̖̰͇̠͚̭͈̪ͯ͌́ͣ̎͜͞Ả̮͔̣͕̤̱͔̭͈͉͔͍̜̙̤̪̱̘̇̋ͧ̓͊̄̽̄͋͊̃͊͞A̸̢̼̞̹̪̬̹̹͉̳̟̫̬̩̲͉ͭ̔̉ͮͣ̃͑ͤ̋̊͂͂͋͑̓̌̚̚A̸̢̰̱̠̳̗̙ͯͥ̈́̾̍̃̾̇ͭ̓ͪ̈́̿̊̃ͫ̚͢͠ͅȂ̄ͮͣ҉͞҉̖͉͙͔̣̯̰̰̬̞͚A̶̡̯̠̮̫͍̎ͪͥ͞͠A̡̩͍̹͖̮̦̹̜ͨͥͣ̈́ͩ̆͘ͅA̧̡͆͛̄ͫ͋̓͐̓͐͛ͦ̒́ͭ̾͐͊͋̒͝҉̙̥̹̜̱̦ͅA̓̃͂ͭ́̔ͦ́̇̓̔̔͏̷̷͇̫̱̠͡Ḁ̵̧͔͖̗̙̠͖͇̼̥̮̪͖̑̒̑̋ͅÁ̶̲͙̟͚͖̅͐ͅĄ̴̵̢̥͎̥̯̼̹̫͉͈̗͈̭̾͊̒ͦ͂͋̿̽ͬͤ͑̀̎͗̃A̠͉̱̯̪̻̠̺̞̣̹͙̠̥̯ͫ̈̂̓͘Ą̴̰̝̪̬̻͖̼͇̜̬ͫͮ͐̍̈̂̏ͪͦ̌̈͂̾ͬ͑͘͝A̵̧͍͚̯͎͕̭̫̟̱̞̰͉̱̲͉͙ͨ̈̾̄ͯͥ̎̄̓̊ͫ͑̌ͨ̆̿̈́̚Ạ̷̸̢̪͔̭̗̝̑̏͗͗́͆ͨ̎̾ͦͪͪ̋̿ͦ͘A̍͊̆͂̈ͨ͆͛ͦ͆ͩ̊͆̈́҉͓̝̝̤̥͚̠̘͉͉͚̪̖̦̹͔͈Ą̤̤̖͕̫͑͆̉̈́̓̊͆͋ͧ͋ͧͥ̚͘̕̕A̦͎̩̮̯̥͍ͤͮ̍̀ͭ̊ͧͥ͒̑̄ͫ͛͒̍͟A̱̼͍͔̪͙̭̼̳͍̻̪̓ͥ̌̍́ͥ̓̀͌͋ͩ̾̐͜͡Ą̴͚̟̩̜͙̺̰̫͕̠̳̳̦͛̔̀ͧ̊ͦ͒ͭ͗̐̒ͤͯͥ̎ͭ́͢ͅA̐͒ͧ̇̉̒͌̾̉̓̆̽̄͟͏͍͇̖̬̮̞͎̣̠̦̳̗̫͡ͅA̷̡͖̖̺̭̳̘̣̬̼̭̝̫̾̆̅̓̂ͧ̑͝A̢̖̤͇̼̬̞͙̘͖̟̙̤̬̻̬̣̪͚ͬ͐͐ͣ̋̾ͧ͛͋́ͩͨ̂ͧͫ̒̍͟͝A̴̛̖̬̟͕̲̘̬̟̮̘̲̹̮͖͒̏́ͤ͒ͪͪͮ̋̅ͤ͑̓̄ͤͣͦ̚͝Aͫ̐ͮ͌͆ͩ̄ͩͫ͌̇̌ͯͩ̄̋ͣͬ͏̴͙̬̠̦̬͖͕̩͕͍̻͇͟͞ͅA̮̟̝̙͔̲̞̼̳͕̹̮̦͇̖̮̤͚͂ͪͦ̎͝͡͝͠͞ͅA̶̲͈̲̱͙̱̲̬̳̥͖̰̙̮̳ͨ̇ͯͩ̆ͨ̐ͬ̏ͭ̎͒̌̓͛͜͡͠͝ͅẢ̶͗̃̾̄̊̄̔ͦ̒ͤ̋ͭ̑̌̈́̿͟͠҉̷̘̥͖̰̯͖͎̖ͅẢ̪̗̤̖̟̬̣͈ͤͥ̅ͪ͑͢A̱̤̟̟̦̙̐̋̾̂͐̓̉͘Ã̶̡̓̓ͪͬ͋͂ͬ͂̒̽͋͛҉̦̞̥͇̺͔̯̘̪̭͉̤̟̟̜̦͍̻Ä̸̶̸̙̫̦͂̍̋͐͢͜A͛̉̂͊̾̆ͨͬ̐̈̽ͧ̎ͬ̅͏̣͈̞̖͔̘̞͍̲̼̦̤Ȃ̸̧̗͔͚̜͖̇̔̈͆̅̈́̚͞A̛̞̜͈̠̓͂̂̄ͥͦ̾ͯ̈̌ͬ̃͆ͣͧ͟͝A̛̞̙̯͉͍͕̬̪̫͖̹͉͈̝̤̯͖ͪ͊̈́ͬ̊̑̑̃̚͢A̔ͩͦ̔ͦ̾̓̕҉҉̻̝̙̫̩̫̕A̴̧̧͍̙̪̘̟̔ͩ̓̊̽ͭ̄͘A̧̤̠̖͔̺͚̻͕̯ͩ̑̓̐ͦͧ͌ͭ̊̆͛͗̿͆͘ͅA̧͈͖̼̜̼̣̭̦͖̪ͦ̒̿̅ͧͮ̒ͫ̐̍͑ͤ͊́̄͆͂̐̚A̩̣̭͓͖̯̟ͫ̓̌̐ͬ̀͑ͮ̕À̶͎̮̗̩̟̳̹̺̪͐͂ͭ͛ͮ͗ͪ̓͜ͅA̵̶̵̬̣̘͙̤͉͍̝̹͖̬͕̮͈͇ͨ͂ͨ̅̄̌ͩ̈́̐͢ͅA̛̛͎̠̹̣̯͔̰̘̘͕̖̼̱̞̮̝̪ͪ͒̊͂ͮ̓̇̋ͪͯ̽ͪ̎ͤͨ̆͘͢ͅA̡͔̜̮̥̖̹̫͚̞͉̬̜̘͚̓̇̽͒̉̆͒̈ͪ͑ͅA̴̗͖͕̻͉͔̬ͭ͛̔̏̿ͨͦ͗͋̌ͮ͡A̵̲̞͕̯̹̜͈̳̬͔̾͆̔̋̂̀͊ͨ̌̊ͣ̊͌̃́͐͛Ă̸̦̰̳̗̠͎̳̗͙͐̃̒̃ͩ̐̒̄̔̑̾ͧ̉ͦ̊͡͝ͅA̫̣̱̯̻̓̐ͪ̿̾̅̚͟͝Aͫ̇̍̾̐ͫ͆̎͠͏̡͔͍̪̝̫̘̬̭̣̤̠̝̗̭͎̫̖Ȁ̳̖̣̯̝͙̙̖̪͖̳̺̈ͫ͋ͫͬͦ̔̚͡ͅA̅͑ͭ͂͏̧̬̪̖̗̤̝̩̲̣̩̯̥Â̶̙̩̖͕̼̟̜̼̩͇͇͉ͬ̏ͦͫ̓ͤͧ͛̿̌͋͛͝͠A͛̍̎̍̉̌ͤ͂҉͓̘̯̦̰͙͎̟̖Â̡̿̓ͧ̈͒͑̃̀̈̽͑̔̋̊̃͗̎҉̶͓̱̺̼͙̪͕̥̮̝̥̞̟̜͖̮̯͢͠ͅĀ̟̻͇͇̤̤̬͙̖̻̲̣͎̞̪̘̮̘ͫͪ̉̽̑͋̀̈́̾ͮ̎ͭ̂ͪ͘͠ͅÄ̡̢̰̦̗̻̬̜͚̙̥̪͓̣̟͇̖̲͎̥̭̓̏̋̌ͥ̓͋͑̎ͮ̆͡A̵͙̝̠͎̜̬͎̬̗͐͂ͣ̓̊͗ͭͩ̊̿ͥ̚̚͠A̬̣̹̻̙͕̝̗̱͈ͫͤͧͬ͑̏ͤͣ͋̈̀́̈ͣ́̀̆̀̚͘͜͟͟͠A̡̨̨̦̙̘̫̫͎̰͓͕͔͙͐̾̋̒ͭ̌ͪ͛̽͐ͣ̂̓̑ͬ̎A̼̘͇̤̫͇̩͕͙̻͎̎̒͌͐̏ͨͨ̈́͒ͦ̚̕̕͢A͈̤̞͕̮̞̘̰͈̞̼̰̱͉̤̞̪̝̾ͯ̿͑́̃ͭ̇̈́̄ͫ̇̐̅̈̈́́̔A̴̷͖̫̭̤̲̜͙̪̞̟ͤ͌̿̊̊͋̑̌̉͌ͭ͆̂̎ͩA̵̔́͐̈́̇ͧ͒͒̃̌̋̅̔ͥͬ̀͞͏̨͎̬̱͕̤̮̪̺̝̰̤͖͚̩̯̲̦̻̼A̷̩̝̱̲̥̗͓̠ͪ̊ͪ̽̏͂̆ͨͮ̈̊̂A̢̓͊̈̈ͫ̋̈́͒ͭ͑̅̽̓̄҉̛̪͇̩̝͈̬̟̪̳̤̼͖̭̫̮̭̗̳͞Ą̸̹͍͓̘̪͎̘̮̣͇͕̳͖͎̆ͩ̆ͯ͑̂̄ͬ͛͐͜͟ͅA̴̸̯̩͔͓̱̤̥͂͗ͨͫͧ̽̽̈́̍̉ͅA̸̷̴̡̨̠̪͕̗̝̥̖̹̻̯̭̺͈̟͈̠͂ͪ̌ͦ͐ͅA̛̯̤̟͚̬͔͌̈̂͑͑̔̆̊̈́ͪͪͦ͊ͪ̂ͥ͘͡Ą̷̶̛̠̳̹̩͖̺̫̘͇̙̩̂ͮͦ̈́̾ͯ͒ͥ̊ͥͨ̉ͥ͗̍ͨ̚A͐͗ͭ̓̿̀ͮ̂͛ͭ͑ͤ̇̒̊̒҉̢͈͙̻̣̫͈̼͉̳̲͇͉̦̳̰̭̗̕͠ͅA̴̭̹̠̹̩̬͕̿͑͐̌͆ͦͦ̎͐̿̉͆ͦ̾̚͞͝A̷ͬ̏̆́ͩ̅̿͏̸̯̖̞̘̦̱̬̘̝̭̦̖̫͕̭A̢͓̗̜̦̮̞̽̄ͣ͗͌ͬͪͬͨ̑ͥ̉̆̈́ͧ̇͘͝Ã̸̶̤͈̗͚͎̞̥̖̗̤̜̲̯̜̞͉̦̓͐̓̽ͧ̊̔̅͒̃͋͡͞A̡̛̝͍͇̹͍̞̺̖̥̟͓̙̳͉͕͔ͮ̆͐͛ͬ͑̑̇̇ͣ̆A̡̺̼̼̥͖̫̒̎̽̇̉͒̊̂͜Ä̴̮̣̺̗͍͕̘̖̱́̆͐ͯ͊ͭ̋̎̾̍̂̎̚̕A̧̹͕̗̺̲̝̤̖̣̫̫͔͐̃͆͛͂̋͛̋͂ͬ͊̀ͫ͛̈̒̎͒͛̕ͅA̢̛͎̩͇̗̻͈̠̱̹͎̠̺̹̼̩̼̭̜ͬ̇̋ͭ̏͆̇́A̳̞̰̝͕̺̯̙̬͎͚͚ͧ́̄ͨ̽ͪ̑̐̂̎̀́ͯ͟͡ͅA̷͈̣̪͍͇̮̦͕̥̙͚͓̖̬͖͖͉̫̜ͭ̌̉̒͌̽ͯͬ̑̐̌͞A̧͊̄ͣ̉̈́ͤ̏͡҉̨̗̯̫͍̯͍͍̬̜̙̣͉ͅA̧̧̛̻̲̞̭̫͚͈̖͊ͭ͆͆̒̃ͭ͊͟͢A̡̲̙̗͚̟̘̰̹̫̱͉̞̘̫͚̰͛͑ͤ͞͡͞ͅA̡̡̧̘̟̺̥̩͓̽̈́ͦ͗̀ͩ̍ͩ͗͋̏͌̃̏̚A̒ͫ̃͐ͩ̈́̃̑ͫ̏̂̏̏̀̾̈ͫ̐͏҉̷̛̙̭̙͍͔̙̻͓̯͉̹͈̤̠̜̭͜

T́̒ͬ͌̔̿ͫ̎̍҉̬̣̠̺̼H̭̙͂̔̊̕E̹̟̫̬̘̠̜ͪ̈́ͨͅ ̸̴̛͖̫̠ͧͣŞ̛͛̐̾ͦ̂̇ͣ҉̮̯̘C͎̬̱͇̱̼̋̃͛͌ͧ̇͆Řͯ̍҉̴̗̻̤̙͙͖̠̳̥Ȩ̦͔̘̳̘̩̝̌͟A̙̬̻̝̠̜̩ͮ̿ͪͯ̿̂͡M̵̮̫̭̣ͦ̀͗̂̎ͮ̒͢S̳̰̳̫͚̗̗̲̟̿͒̋̉̄͠͞  
͓͈͑ͥ̇́̑͒ͤ̓͟  
̦͇̳͙̒ͧ̎̏ͨ͟͞ͅT̛͑͛ͯ͗͑͏̟͚̣̺̮͠ͅͅͅH̳̗̟͓͎͔͙͕̀ͮE̗̥͚͑͗̑ͨ͑ͫ̓̃ ̵̡͇̰̩̭̝ͣ̃ͅͅP̦̰̫̦̙̦͎̜̃̔̚͞͝Ǎ̷̸̹̰̄̉̈́̾́ͭĪ̭̹͙̻ͣ͂̆ͩ͛N̨̰͔͍͉̓̎̋͒͘  
̢͓͎̼̳͑ͣ̍̒̑͗͛ͥ  
̴̵̱͉͕̖̅Ą̰̐͆ͦͧ͠F̫͐̒͂̉̅̔̈̚̕Ṯ͍̺̩̻͍̝̦ͫͧ̾ͨ́͛Ȩ͈̤̤͙͙͎̔́ͥͤͮ̇̃͡R̞̞ͦ̍̐͋͑͞͠ͅ ͈̭̥̯͋͒ͪ̀̂͢T̨̓͊ͭ̓̃̚͡҉͉̠̤̺̻͓͎͔͓Ì̧̥̯̤̗M̶̧̖ͪ̑̆̃͛̂́̍E̳͙͇̭̦͕̻͔̖͆S͉͇̼͚͚̳̍ͮ̃̐͢ ̢͓͔̞̪ͫ͐Ó͈͉̳̘̳̃̏͂̅̚͝F̴̶̷͓̲̣̝̖̟̳́͋̐̊̇ͅ ̴̮͕͑̔ͯ͊̚C̷̻̰̗ͩ̄͂̒̉ͫ͜A̟̎ͯͯ̈̒ͧ͢L̷̼͕̘ͯ͊ͧ̏͒̇͘M̨̱̯̬̠̜̫͎̯̋̄̈̚ ͉̦͇͇̌̄ͦ̕C̢͙͚̠̙̬ͪ͊ͬͣͬO̡̡̯̯̣͓͖̤͗̎̑̍̃̄̂ͬM̧̺̩̉͋̑̃̒͟Ę͇̬̠̗̫̣̮̤̈́͒̄ͤ̀̂S̵̵̶̻̺͇̳͈̣̩̳ͥ ̵͔͕͉̱͔̖͇̯ͤͭ͋̒̒͒́̄T̶͎͕͔̤͚͔̦͆̍̔̄͐̍̓ͩḪ̮̝̩̗̩͖̇̌̿ͨ̍Ḙ̴͍̟̈͞ ̢̧̫̬̞̣͗̈́́͋̅̇̈̈́P̟͇̪͍̮̜̐͒͌ͤ̌̒͑͟͡A̘͇̬̖͊̊̔̆͊͌̍̍̽͡Ī͕͙̖̈̃͛̚N̴͚̲͂̇͝  
̘̯̼͖̯̝̈́ͪ̈́͒̅͂̅̍  
̻̠͕̃͌ͨ̾ͭ̈́͢͞Ŏ̵̡͎͕͌̽ͩͬN͚̩͉͚̾ͥ͛͌ͧ̐͘͟͡Cͫ̚҉̼͙̣͍͈̩͖͉͞E̸̛̠͐̓͐ ̗͈͈̭̮̘͙̓ͧ͊̓Ḁ̱̮ͤͭ̎̄͑̂G̨̙̳̻̘̪̥̓̐ͥ͛A͚̪̗͙͍͇̣ͤ̒̈̽ͣͣ͐I̠̜͖̘̻͍͙͌̀͒N̆̆҉͓̪͇̠͓

And calm.

It would only be a matter of time again.

Once again. The squirming, twisting emotions. They would flare up. They would engulf what little of the mind they had and drag them away from the small sense of reality they could hold onto. 

What was it like?

What was it like to close your eyes to the infinite thoughts of the world? 

T̬̦̩̺͡o͎̲̞ ̗̥̣͕j̣̤͍͟u͓̟̣̫̦ͅs̜͉͕̫̤ͅț̶͈̹…̠̯͕͜ ̙̤̲̜͈s̠͖̻l̺e͏̭͇͖̹e̠̖̭͍͟p͙ͅ.̤̠̱͓

T̸͚͚̜̜̩̖̮̭̯͈͔̰̤͙͉̗̮̪͎͒ͫͤ͑̒̀̆͛͞o̷͎͔̥̪͆͒͑̍̆̄̃ͪ̈͆̇̆̐͒̿ͤ̾̚͢͝ ͐̓ͬ̌̈̓ͩ͒̎̈́̀͊̒̈́̀̚͏͇̻̱̼̻̗̬̗͝n̢̐̍͊̋ͯͩͨ̌̐̀͌͒ͬ̂̆ͤ̋̓͌͏̴̢̘͎͓̻͚͓͍̩̣͔͙̪̣͚̩̥̣͔ǫ̣̤̝͉̦̩͍̹̘̮̞̽͊ͥ͂̈́ͤͬ̊̽̏̇̍̂̂̐̇̚͜͡ͅtͤͣͫ̽̓̽̔̊̓̐̅͐̂͜͏̞̬̲͔̘̪̺ ̴͖͇̲ͤ̈́̾̍͐͌̿̈ͯͦ̕͡f̛̻̲̠͈̳̺̜̏͗́̊ͤ̈ͫ͒ͨ̔͛͞ë̹̦̟̙̫̗̙̺́͒̃ͫ͡ͅe̶ͨͫ̓͑ͧͧͥͨ̋̾̑͜͏͚͉̗̖̭̤̙̼̟͙̝͖̩̰͕̭͓̘̙͞ļ̨̘̙̬̝͈̋̆̆ͫ̑̋̎ͧ̌ͬ͊͂ͫͦ͆̓͋ͨͦ͟…̳̖͕̪͎͉͇͔͔̲͎̦͖͔ͬ̋̅͊̌ͮ́̄̔͘͘͜ ̴͓̣͓͙͕͍͇̪̣͓̤̾ͬ̇͐͘͝a̷̵̙̬̙͍̞͇ͨͤͬͮ̔̅̇̃ͩͩ̔́ͯ̓́ͦ̒ͥ̕n̸̼̻͓̲̽̐ͤͣ̈ͬ͂̌̈́̿ͮ̚̕͠y͖̗̼̳͖̞̠͈͕̌̈̌ͧ̈͊͒ͪͨ͐ͫ̀ͮ̚͘͟͠ţ̸̦͖̲͔ͩ̌̋ͤ̍ͪ͜h̸̠̰͎̯̞̬̩̰̮͇̔̓͒ͩ͗ͤ͑͒̎̍͟ì̂͒̐̚͏̧̣͔̳͚̬͎̝̼̺͠͝ͅn̢̳̟̻̳̠̹̥̟̘̟ͬͥ̐ͨ͑͟g̨̻̙̜̘͙̻̓ͦ̑̿͛̓ͪ̀͐̅̆͒͛̕.̛̘͎̣̯̮͙̳͖͖̺͔̼͎̰̮͗̋̒̒̆͒̽̊̾ͬ̽͆ͪͧ̉ͣ͐̒̕̕͘͡

_This is my purpose._

_B͍̉͆͛̀u̲̱͙̣̤͛͒̅ͣ͗ͣͅt͇̘̀ͫ ̈́ͩ́w̗͉͎̲̝̔͛͌ͣ̉̔h̲͍̺̞̿̏͗́̓͠y̴͎̳̪̙̙ͤͬ͌͌̋ͅͅ?̲̩̜͇̙͎̪͘_

_Fate? Circumstance? Some cruel unseeing and uncaring force?_

_Why should anything exist as I do?_

_To allow others to feel._

_To bear the weight and pain so they don’t have to._

_Is that how the world has to be?_

_I̵̧n͟͡fin͏it̴ę͘͜ k̡n͜͜o͡͝wl̡̡e̕͠d̛g̨e̡.͝ Y͡͡͝e͘͜t̷͠ no͠t k͘n̕͡o҉҉w͢i͜ng̵͟ t͘͢h̸̨e҉ ̨͝͞one ̶͝͠tr̨͠u҉ę͟ qu̴̢e͡st̵io͜n͜ ̸̷I͟ ̸͢de͏͜ş͢͜ir̨e.̶ ҉҉_

_It truly is a shame._

But… something different?

A mortal stood. With the blessing, the curse, Adfectus peered. They saw. Standing in front of them. A mortal. Energetic. Determined. Curious. Radiating burning passion. They could feel every emotion blazing in their insignificant body, every thought running through their puny head. 

Why would a mortal come to them?

What could they offer?

Infinite knowledge, yet unable to communicate. 

Screaming eternally, yet silent.

Why? 

What could a being such as themselves offer?

But then… The mortal reached out their hand. They reached it out to the ever-shifting mass of abstract colour and shape. Adfectus reached out in curiosity. They had never come into contact with a mortal. Most would flee in sheer terror at the mere sight of a twisting expanse of emotion. 

Blinding light, crushing darkness. Screeching noise, deafening silence. Infinite thoughts reaching a singularity. 

One mind.

Adfectus felt the mortal. They learned of their name, their story. They learned who they truly were.

It wasn’t just an abstract idea.

It was tangible. 

This is what a singular mind felt like. One constant stream of emotion. It was exhilarating! They wanted to stay like this forever, feeling and knowing one mind. 

Colours and visions flashed through Adfectus’ mind. They saw, for the first time, true sight. All-seeing sight could not compare to the vibrancy, the vividness. No flashes of indescribable horror or pain. Just serenity. 

They understood! The mortal had come to seek them to understand them! They were a devout follower of Adfectus, a priest and a scholar. They hailed from the city of Vecmex, and had travelled to their plane of existence because the followers of Adfectus had wanted to learn more! People cared of their existence, followers who wished to learn from their knowledge and emotion.

This is why they were here, not to suffer alone, but to teach.

They told the mortal this. And they felt the mortal’s pain.

They realized. In return for this newfound understanding, the mortal had felt what Adfectus did. The full brunt of every emotion at once, searing through their mortal body at a rate far beyond what any living being should be able to take. The mortal writhed and twitched- unable to even have a singular thought, paralyzed by the full spectrum of mortal emotions. A flashing, blinding rainbow of thoughts and feelings in an instant, rushing through the mortal’s head as Adfectus knew so well. 

Adfectus felt the mortal’s horror. They released them. Instantly, the wave of their constant emotions hit them at full force. The return. They would have to go back. They could not let the mortal suffer like this. 

They watched with their all-seeing eyes. The mortal broke out into screams of terror. Tears running down their cheeks, falling to their knees at the force not even a god could handle released from their body. 

Adfectus, felt guilt. But this guilt wasn’t coming from another mortal. This guilt came from themselves.

_**I̷͕̹͈̺̠̜͎̥͜ ̵̭͖͟d͟҉̲͉̪͕̯i̶̡̺̘̱̠̭̲͍͙͜d̠̻͈̹ ̸̵͔̭̰͕͈ͅͅt̳͍ͅh̛̠͓̗̤̫̞̤i̳͇̞͚͡͡s̷̹̮͈̭̮.̵̜̭** _

__

__

_**I̢͈̯̖̦̯̹̠̫̮̳̰͛̓ͪ̒̌̽̓̇̉͘͞ͅ ̢͊ͮͥͬ͌́̿ͫ͒͗ͫ͆́̂͏̝̙̱̖̼̕ͅd̡̖̥̠͓̼̟̅͋ͩ̽̔̍͂ͨ̈́͘͢͢ḭ̷̸̧̹̲̘͍̞̰͚̣͙͆͐̄̍̂̅̓ͯ̒ͫ̏̒͘͘ḍ͇̖̜͖̞̓ͬ̒̿̂ͭ͛ͬ̈́̌̅̋̒ͯ͆̄ͤ͜͡ ̧͐̏̿͌̒̽̓͌ͥ̏͆ͯ̆͑͢͢҉͕͖̳̤̙̰͙͈̘ţ͉̫̤̟́̿͑ͤͯ͆̉̆͛̇ͨͭ̓͌ͨ̍ͬͦ͆͘ȟ̸̅̑̀ͬ͗́ͨͣͯ̎̍̈́̆ͤ͡͞͏̟̜͕͎̺̤̖̭͕͈̟ȉ̈ͭ̔̄̒ͬ̄̚҉̴̺̪̬͍̖̫̺͓̪͔̻͉̜̭sͧ̍̋̎̌̾̌ͯͧ̃ͤ҉͕̲͓̘̭̗̩̼̝̮̤̠̳̦̜͢͡͠.̱̲͍̗̩̙̱̬̪̝̟̥̼͙̥ͧ̄̂ͩ̌̈́̒͂͠** _

Heavy guilt, shame. For Adfectus to taste the true experience of freedom, they would have to inflict their pain upon another.

_Ẅ̺̩̘͚̤̻́͊͊ͦh̤̥y̐̈́ͨ̒?͔̤͛̆_

_W͔̾͑̍̏́h̵̫̗̤̞̰͆ͯy̖̣̖̼̯̤ͅ ̧͍͇̠̲ͪd̟̭͍i̢̱̳͖͇̥̜̍̋ď̬͍̟͢ ̦̺̈ͣ͊í̖̼͙͚̮̙͠t͍̺͜ ̖̭ͣ̽̋̄̓̄̿h̛̤̦̥̯͎ͫͨ̓͐͒̈́a̵͍vͧͨe̢̥͚̫ ͧͥͬ̃̈́̉ẗ͈̟̈́̍ͅọ̰͈̬̼̐̄ ͎̘͈͚̦͉̏̾̔ͣ̅͋͌b̬̰͕̬ͩ̏ͭ̚ẹ̷̠͔͊̐̏ͬ ̺̯͇͕̖ͮ̏ͫț̪̂ͥͧ̊h̰̭̪̜͉̬͂̍̾͆ͫ̔ͫi̴̫͎̪ͤͥ̈́̌̽ͨͥͅs͊͊̀ͧ ̘ͫ̒w̮̜͖̾͐̿ͣ̇a̦̭̫̟̳ͅy͝?͔̞̟̭̰͖̄̒̆̑͐_

Maybe they had realized their true purpose, but had they really reached enlightenment?

Would it truly be freedom if another was harmed in the process?

This question, they realized, could not be answered currently.

Just another piece that even a god with infinite knowledge couldn’t know.

Perhaps they weren't as infinitely knowledgeable as they had believed. There were questions to be answered. Gaps to fill in a library containing every book in the world. Every thought one had uttered in a millenia. And yet, not all the answers. 

It was odd. That even within an infinite universe, not all the answers could be revealed with an infinite amount of time.

Perhaps for now this question should be left to fester.


End file.
